


Day One

by Toastybluetwo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of the rest of their lives. Femshep/Joker. Default Femshep. Set after the events of ME3, minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

“Day one.” Jane Shepard whispered as she stood next to Joker.

To be on the Normandy again felt like some great, overwhelming dream that promised to end at the sunrise, leaving behind the dimming of ennui with the growing of the light. But here she was and here they were, after six long months of recovery from her injuries, after the hundreds of hours of debriefings and reports. She had her ship back. She had her crew back.

She had Joker and he had her and now, on the first day of the rest of their lives, it was time to return to work.

“I saw your mission schedule.” Joker let out a low whistle as his fingers flew across a number of holographic screens. “Where are we going first?”

“The Krogan DMZ,” she said, resting her left hand on his shoulder. “We’ve got a summit there. It’ll probably last for a few days. Then, it’s off to Thessia.” In a soft and rather regretful voice, she added, “Things will be tight. I’ll probably only return to the Normandy to sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Pssh. You don’t have to apologize to me, Commander.” Even though his voice remained as informal as ever, it was his actions that said much about the things that had changed between them in the past six months. Reaching up with his right hand, his fingers caught hers. His thumb brushed over the platinum engagement ring on her finger, and for a moment, his blue eyes met hers, a happy sort of gleam there, lost in the sea of pale blue. “I knew the mission before I signed on,” he added in a much quieter voice before removing his hand and returning it to his console.

“Well, good.” Her fingers gave his shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze – no lighter than the smallest amount of pressure in her fingers - before she withdrew her hand. “Wonder when Command will catch on and transfer one of us.”

“Never,” Joker replied with a light snort punctuating the word. “And if they do, it’s not like they’d separate us. We’re the heart and soul of the Normandy. Plus, they owe you.”

“Right.” As much as desire wanted her to stay, protocol told her that she had many, many more crew members to visit and debrief. In a soft and coy voice, Jane murmured, “You’ve been informed of your new bunk assignment, right?”

Barking out a rather surprised laugh, as if he was shocked that she had said such a thing in the cockpit, Joker said, “Yes, ma’am. Won’t forget it.”

  
However, as Jane turned to leave, she heard him say something softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself, or the control panels that he so expertly manipulated. “First day of the rest of our damn lives.”


End file.
